The Life of Ages Past
by postogirl
Summary: Set in the Silver Millenium. This is the story about Queen Serenity and the decisions she made to defend her kingdom and how her decisions harm those she loves the most. This will prob. be pretty long. The outers may come in at some point.


The Life of Ages Past by Postogirl Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. It belongs to a bunch of rich people, which I am not.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is kinda confusing, but I think you'll be able to get through it. This is the first fic I'm publishing so bear with me. If you have any questions, comments, flames, etc, I would be glad to take them all. My e-mail address at optimum online doesn't let me send e- mails, but I can receive them. I have two other e-mail addresses, one is sailormoonrules@sailormoon.com and the other is eternalsailorpallas@sailormoon.com. This takes place during the Silver Millennium. It does NOT really follow anything so if your favorite character doesn't act like you want them, I'm sorry but I write the way I want to.  
  
Prologue  
  
The pain was unbearable. It was a pain beyond anything that she had felt before. Her body was broken. Her body was burning. She was weakened beyond imagination, but she knew she had to fight. She couldn't fail. There was no way he was going to defeat her, but she could barely stand. The way his eyes looked at her with that deadly gaze stopped all her motions. Her mother had told her that there were some who were like that. That there were those whose eyes you saw and you knew it was over. But she was strong and the spell of his eyes was fading and the darkness was even more complete, for all she could discern in the darkness were his eyes. Nonetheless she was still terrified. Even without the spell, she knew that he was going to kill her. Murder was written on his face. And she knew he was going to enjoy doing it.  
  
She had never met anyone like him before. No one had ever had her crawling on the ground like a worm. None of the stories of him could have prepared her for this. Now the darkness was hindering her. It was more than just making the lights go out; it was a state of being. As soon as he had walked into the room, the darkness had fallen. She felt the waves of his blackness sweeping through her body. It was in her very mind. It seeped into every cell in her body; every hair on her head. And now she came to realize that she couldn't kill him even if she wanted to. It was all over and a silent tear rolled down her face, yet somehow her aggressor saw this and he laughed aloud knowing that he had won.  
  
"Why do you weep little princess? Your pain and suffering will end and you will see your precious little friends again." He paused for a minute and enjoyed the effect of his words. He watched her suffered as she tried and failed miserably to stand up. She finally succeeded by supporting her weight againsThen he continued by saying, "Could it be little one, that you are afraid of death?" The words rung around the room and the stung the female. She began to weep openly now.  
  
"Well, I seem to have touched a sensitive area, have I not?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "I.I thought you were supposed to spare my life and."  
  
"Keep you for myself?" he finished. Oh no. There is nothing special about you. Why would I keep you? I need slaves who are willing to obey, not ones who disobey my every command. You would be too much of a nuisance. No. Death is better and will rest easy knowing I have killed my killer."  
  
"B.but I thought you w-wanted me."  
  
"Wanted. Perhaps in the past, but I don't need you anymore. You are a pain in the ass and I have met many women who are more beautiful than yourself.  
  
His words were harsh. She had never been spoken to like that before. Everyone told her that she was beautiful and no one dared keep a sharp tongue with her. He gave off another blast if his dark energy and she realized that it was over.  
  
"Good-bye princess," he said.  
  
"Noooo! Please! What is the point of all this fighting? What is this war going to achieve? How is killing me going to help?" she pleaded.  
  
"Your questions will be answered shortly. Farewell."  
  
His black energy hit her and this time she felt it seep into her heart. The blackness took over and she screamed with her last breath, but stopped mid-scream when she was blinded by a bright white light and she heard of voice speaking inside her head. Never had a more beautiful or more welcome thing come to her in such dire need.  
  
"Do not be afraid of death my child," the voice soothed. The girl could also hear the song of her planet. "Death is but another adventure; something we must all go through. (see A.N. at bottom) Be happy that your suffering will go no further than this. Put aside your fears and let it end quickly. I'm sorry it had to be this way. You will always be remembered.."  
  
With that the voice and the light faded and suddenly she was running through a hallway; she was late for class. She was crying in her room after her first boyfriend dumped her. She was just told she was one of the senshi; she couldn't believe her ears. She killed her first youma and was sobbing against a wall because the youma was really only a puppy, but they couldn't heal it, so they were forced to kill it; she cradled the body to her chest. She killed a young woman who tried to sabotage the queen; she could never remember feeling so unclean even after she was raped; she couldn't stand the fighting; she couldn't stand killing another human, but that was her job.  
  
All of her life's memories flashed before her eyes and suddenly she could see her aggressor and she accepted her fate. She understood that there would always be fighting, but that she was fighting for the right cause. She was fighting for her friends. She was fighting for herself. And she was fighting for what she believed in.  
  
"I am ready," she whispered.  
  
The blackness finally worked its full toll and she fell; down, down, down... 


End file.
